1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery cell and a battery pack using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, a secondary battery may be recharged. A low-capacity secondary battery is used for small electronic devices such as phones, laptop computers, and camcorders. A large-capacity battery is used to power electric and hybrid vehicles.
Large capacity batteries may use a battery pack or battery module containing a plurality of secondary batteries, that are serially connected or connected in parallel to achieve a required capacity. In order to form the battery pack or the battery module, a plurality of battery cells may be connected using a bus bar. In addition, bolts in each battery cell terminal may be fastened by nuts.